Consumers often shop for and purchase various items based on items they have seen while viewing various media (e.g., movies, television shows, advertisements, etc.). As the Internet has become more wide spread, much of this viewing occurs online through computers and smart devices. However, the normal media viewing experience is limited in that a consumer may view movies, shows, and/or advertisements without the option to ever browse for or purchase items that person sees through various media.
For example, a consumer may want to purchase a single item or an entire outfit worn by a character in a show, but that consumer's only avenues for purchasing those items is by searching online or browsing inside a store. These avenues are limited because the consumer may have difficulty finding the desired items or may never find the items. Although some vendors may advertise their items, the shopping process may still be delayed because the consumer still needs to go to the vendor's website or store and search for the desired items, and that process may be difficult and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems for generating an augmented video containing products for sale to a user, and tracking user actions related to the augmented video to provide more products for sale to a user.